Cesarska Flota
Potężna organizacja wchodząca w skład Cesarskich sił zbrojnych. Z ich okrętami mogą mieć problemy nawet zaawansowane statki innych ras. thumb|288px|Symbol Cesarskiej Floty Historia W systemie Rach, na Warsinie, planecie stolicy Cesarstwa dominowały głównie morza. Chcąc porozumiewać się z innymi plemionami, na innych wyspach bądź kontynentach siłą rzeczy musieli rozwinąć swoją flotę do ogromnych rozmiarów. Mimo że była bardzo liczna, przeżywała zastój technologiczny. Postawiono bardziej na desantowce i abordaże, aniżeli na siłę dział. Pomijając jeden Klan. Wojna z Połotami Wyżej wspomniany klan zadał największe straty statkom desantowym wroga. Potężne i liczne pancerniki z działami 550mm dosłownie dziurawiły kadłuby nawet ciężko opancerzonych statków Połotów. Nawet gdy wylądowały one na dogodnych, lądowych pozycjach, kanonada obrońców nie odpuszczała i zmieniała ich zajęte przyczółki w proch. Niestety Klan ten zachował się bardzo egoistycznie i odmówił pomocy innym, skazując ich na masakrę. W końcu jednak przełamali się, przyłączyli do nowo powstałej federacji oraz odrzucili przeciwnika od swoich granic. Inne klany wzięły od nich przykład i przyjęły "dekret władców mórz", który nawoływał do rozbudowania floty na ogromną skalę. Dzięki temu Wilki potrafiły zdominować innych w swoim sektorze. Czas Obecny Dzięki nowoczesnym stoczniom oraz łatwej w produkcji najnowszej technologii, problemem nie jest zbudowanie setki najcięższych statków, tylko dostarczenie im wykwalifikowanej załogi. Drugi problem stanowi prędkość tych okrętów; i bitwach i w podróżach. Cesarskie molochy, mimo ogromnej siły ognia której nie dorównują prawie żadne okręty innych ras, łatwo jest wymanewrować. O ile wrogie statki przeżyją pierwsze kilka minut walki. Organizacja Szkolenie i rekrutacja Głównie jest to służba ochotnicza. Choć coraz więcej cesarskich wybiera tą pracę, nadal jest to drastycznie mało osób. Nawet ogromne zarobki jak na zwykłych szeregowych, nie są zachętą by przeżyć jeden z najbardziej morderczych treningów znanych wilkowi, oraz służyć w niebezpiecznej bliskości do reaktora fuzyjnego zdolnego zmieść duże miasto z powierzchni ziemi. Służby werbunkowe często współpracują z gangami, które spijają, przekupują i dostarczają przyszłych marynarzy na pokłady okrętów. Choć na wielu światach stosuje się bardziej "sprawiedliwe podchodzenie" do tematu zaciągu - mianowicie stosuje się pobór. Organizacja Floty w Prowincjach, królestwach itd. Na straży prowincji stoją Armady. Gigantyczne floty pochodzące z domeny Cesarskiej. Są jednostkami pierwszego rzutu, przed mobilizacją flot klanowych i kręgosłupem ogólnej Cesarskiej Floty. W Armadach służy po kilka Statków-Matek, kilkadziesiąt pancerników oraz niezliczoną ilość fregat, niszczycieli i innych typów jednostek. Mogą także korzystać z wsparcia Korpusów Pomocników orbitalne, stacje obronne, monitory itp. Królestwa Król panujący w danym Klanie, w zamian za nadanie władzy ma kilka obowiązków. Utrzymywanie pewnej ilości statków to jeden z nich. W zależności czy system jest bogaty, czy biedny; Agrarny czy Militarny, musi utrzymać chociaż: *10 Pancerników *2 lotniskowce *20 krążowników ciężkich bądź lekkich *45 Fregat *45 Niszczycieli *Ilość transportowców odpowiadająca armii klanowej *Oraz utrzymywanie w gotowości obrony orbitalnej. Mimo ogromu tych liczb, jest to mało jak na Cesarskie warunki. Dominia Wyjątkiem od reguł klanowych są Dominia. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc dominia to klany które rządzą w większej ilości systemów. Taki król ma za zadanie wystawić - w zależności od posiadanych włości - razy więcej jednostek, dodać kilka Statków-Matek. Ich działania są o wiele bardziej skoordynowane z Armadami Cesarskimi, aniżeli pojedyńcze floty Klanowe. Samotne Wilki To najemnicy posiadający własną flotę opłacani przez Cesarstwo. Co ciekawe, by być samotnym Wilkiem nie trzeba być Cesarskim, spotyka się w tej organizacji wielu Ludzi, Eldarów czy Tau. Działa na podobnej strukturze co Imperialni Wolni Handlarze. Oni również pałają się, nie licząc walki, Dyplomacją, handlem bądź Kolonizacją jakichś układów. Okręty Statki Matki Chluba Cesarskiej Marynarki Wojennej. Trzydziesto kilometrowy okręt z załogą ponad jedenastu milionów wilków, zdolny jest pokonać średniej wielkości zaawansowaną flotę Imperium sam. Neostalowe poszycie które zapewnia bezpieczeństwo nawet od ognia całej floty oraz dział obrony planetarnej. Oraz ciężkie osłony zasilane 5 reaktorami "czarnej fuzji". Te eksperymentalne źródło technologii pozwala na przeżycie nawet najcięższego ostrzału. Jak już o ostrzale mówiąc, Statki-Matki usiane są w każdej części kadłuba bateriami plazmowymi, lancami fuzyjnymi, Railgun'ami, Działami Nova oraz wieżyczkami automatycznymi chroniącymi przed statkami desantowymi bądź wrogim lotnictwem. Posiada również kilka doków dla ciężkich kanonierek, wielu eskadr myśliwców, oraz ze względu na ładowność zapasów - okrętów pomocniczych. Przez wielu uznawany za jeden z najlepszych typów statków we wszechświecie w 41 milenium. Drednoty Zwane czasami Nadpancernikami by zamiast pisać że Imperium ma już drednoty, skorzystać tego [https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Drednot linku :).]. To po prostu silniejsze pancerniki. Plan Drednotów powstał by załatać dziurę jakościową pomiędzy Statkami-Matkami a zwykłymi pancernikami. Charakteryzują się przerostem dział Nova nad innymi rodzajami broni. Pancerniki Około 8 kilometrowe pancerniki to kręgosłup Cesarskie Floty. Są to masywne statki, wyposażone w ogromne ilości uzbrojenia oraz posiadające silne Tarcze Krystaliczne. Pomimo dużej siły ognia, pancerniki są powolne i mało zwrotne, nawet w porównaniu do pancerników innych ras. Załoga pancernika może liczyć od 25.000 do 3.000.000 ludzi lub więcej w zależności od konstrukcji, należy jednak dodać do ogólnej liczby ilość uzbrojonych marynarzy na wypadek abordażu. Klasy: Loki - 'Pancernik będący trzonem pierwszej linii walki. Większą część energii skupia on na tarczach aniżeli broni, przyjmując na siebie więcej obrażeń. Wyposażony jest w baterie plazmowe oraz lance fuzyjne. '''Hati -' Pancernik o roli przeciwnej do Lokiego. Posiada większość znanego w Cesarstwie uzbrojenia oraz relatywnie silnie tarcze. Głównie skupia się na wymianie ognia ze "swoją kategorią wagową" czyt. innymi pancernikami. Lotniskowce Statki będące schronem jak i mobilną stacją paliwową i dokiem naprawczym dla mniejszych jednostek lotnictwa marynarki wojennej. Potrafią one utrzymać kilkanaście eskadr duchów, kilka kluczy Val'Kyr, oraz kilka eskadr kanonierek Tuulikki. Lotniskowce nie posiadają żadnego uzbrojenia i są zdane tylko na swoich "podopiecznych" oraz eskortę krążowników i fregat. Krążowniki Klasa dużych, silnie uzbrojonych okrętów, przeznaczone do działania w małych grupach po trzy-sześć jednostek zwanych stadem. Głównie stanowią eskortę dla Pancerników, Drednotów bądź Statków-Matek. Istnieje wiele klas tego typu okrętów, od pancernych, po liniowe. Klasy 'Sköll -' Standardowy krążownik liniowy. Wyróżnia się zamontowaniem działa Nova na samym dziobie, pozwalając na rażenie przeciwnika po linii prostej. Głównie są kluczem stada. 'Fenrir -' Ciężki krążownik pancerny. Wyposażony w przeważającą ilość Railgun'ów. Stanowi śmiercionośną broń na lekkie okręty wroga. Mniejsze Klasy Najmniejsze jednostki w Cesarskiej Marynarce Wojennej składają się z dwóch głównych podklas. Pierwsze są Fregaty, małe i szybkie jedonstki, dysponują całkiem dobrą siłą ognia oraz pancerzem. Kolejne są Niszczyciele będące mniejsze od Fregat, jednakże bardziej zwrotne i znacznie bardziej śmiercionośne. Klasy 'Hajmdal - '''Zwinna fregata do wykonywania skomplikowanych manewrów oskrzydlających, jak i flankowania tyłów przeciwnika. Wyposażona głównie w silne torpedy krótkiego zasięgu oraz baterie plazmowe. Napowietrzna-flota-bojowa.jpg|Krążownik Sköll A Terranóś.png|Fregata Hajmdal 532547.jpg|Lotniskowiec Loki 270016.jpg|Fregata Yggdrasil 333365.jpg|Pancernik Hati mebai.jpg|Statek-Matka 113810.jpg|Desantowiec 541983.jpg 552190.jpg 555967.jpg 557568.jpg '''Yggdrasil -' Prosta w budowie i tania fregata, działa głównie na szlakach Handlowych, jak i ochronie konwojów z zaopatrzeniem. 'Joukahainen - '''Niszczyciel okrętów. Nie posiada on baterii plazmowych ani tarcz, a pancerz jest relatywnie słaby. Wszystko po to umieścić jak najwięcej broni. Małe niszczyciele, będące z tyłu działań wojennych, nawet z daleka potrafią zniszczyć średniej wielkości okręt. '''Tellervo - '''Jest to klasyczny Monitor. Pełna nazwa to okręt obrony orbitalnej klanu. Jest to średniej wielkości tani okręt produkowany w dużych ilościach do ochrony klanu. Pozostałe Statki Inne jednostki, przeważnie nie bojowe, pełniące specjalistyczne działania podczas działań wojennych. '''Statki Njordów -' Statki lennika Cesarstwa, Njordów - owadopodobnych istot doskonałych w walce wręcz i przytłaczających wroga liczbą. W Cesarskiej Flocie służą jako statki abordażowe. Na ich statkach są też tam korpusy '''Haamuja, którzy dają wsparcie ogniowe Njordom, jak i prowadzą akcje sabotażowe na okrętach wroga. 'Drakkary -' Statki zaawansowanego sojusznika Cesarstwa - Rzeczpospolitej Wielu Ras. Techisi pochodzący właśnie z tego kraju to świetni inżynierzy, a ich małe, zwinne okręty służą jako wsparcie w Cesarskiej flocie. Potrafią w bitewnym zgiełku robić prowizoryczne naprawy. Są nieocenioną pomocą dla Wilczych jednostek bojowych. Okazjonalnie do załogi należą squaci. 'Desantowiec - '''Statek zaprojektowany do podbijania nowych światów. Potrafi przenieść około 6000 osadników wraz z pojazdami i narzędziami. Taki transportowiec ma wszystko co jest potrzebne do założenia kolonii na planecie. '''Transportowiec -' Chyba nie trzeba tłumaczyć do czego służy ten okręt. Taki okręt potrafi przewozić około 20'000 żołnierzy oraz wyposażenie, pojazdy oraz zapasy. Służy często we flocie cywilnej oraz handlowej, ewakuując ludność, bądź przewożąc towary. Lotnictwo Cesarskiej Marynarki Wojennej Niczym małe owady, atakują niepostrzeżenie i dość dotkliwie, będąc bardzo uciążliwe wrogim admirałom. A Terranóś (2).png|Duch 649517.jpg|Ciężka Kanonierka 375631.jpg 447992.jpg Klasy bojowe: 'Duch -' Standardowy myśliwiec do działań w przestrzeni kosmicznej, może razić przeciwników gęstym ostrzałem z dział, będąc bardzo zwinnym i nieuchwytnym. Posiada kilka serii torped oraz działko fazowe. 'Val'Kyr - '''Ciężkie bombowce wyposażone w głowice termojądrowe oraz wodorowe. Do obrony własnej posiadają jedynie małą wieżyczkę z dwoma działkiem fazowym. '''Tuulikki - '''Ciężkie Kanonierki których głównym atutem, poza kilkoma torpedami bliskiego zasięgu oraz serią działek fazowych, jest ciężko opancerzona wieżyczka z zamontowanymi Railgun'ami. Klasy wsparcia: '''Transportowce Tuulikki - '''Transportowiec medyczny, pozwalający utrzymać przy życiu hordy żołnierzy oraz ich ewakuacje z frontu. '''Okręty Saperskie Vellamo - '''Okręty wykorzystywane przez Saperów. Dzięki zaawansowanemu maskowaniu, podlatuje na wrogi kadłub pozwalając saperom podłożyć tam niezwykle silne ładunki wybuchowe. Hierarchia dowodzenia Oficerowie '''Hetman Koronny - '''Najzdolniejsi dowódców z całej Cesarskiej Floty awansowani są na prestiżowe stanowisko Hetmana Koronnego - Dowódcy Armady Prowincjonalnej. Ma on całkowite zwierzchnictwo nad swoją armadą oraz flotami z Dominiów i Królestw. Podlegają tylko Cesarzowi. '''Hetman Polny - '''Jest to ranga nadawania osobiście przez króla. Każdy z nich dowodzi po dywizjonem okrętów, pod przewodnictwem króla tworzą flotę. '''Upseeri - '''Kapitan okrętu. Ma obowiązek dbać o załogę, zaopatrzenie itp. choć ta pierwsza zasada jest wielokrotnie łamana, a władza przymyka oko na różne formy terroru z ich strony. Jest to najwyższa ranga jaką może osiągnąć inna rasa. Bardzo rzadko Upseeri nie pochodzi z rodziny arystokratycznej, przez co wytworzyła się w tej klasie społecznej ogromna duma oraz pogarda dla innych grup. Pod-oficerowie oraz szeregowi Ci w przeciwieństwie do wyższych klas, głównie pochodzą z warstw średnich, chłopstwa oraz proletariatu. Panuje tu ogromne poczucie braterstwa oraz oddania za swoich pobratymców. '''Towarzysz Navigator -' Odpowiada za kwestie logistyczne swojego okrętu. Od nawigowania go, po planowanie dostaw zaopatrzenia i prowadzenia dziennika pokładowego. 'Towarzysz Grenadier -' Elitarna straż okrętu. W przypadku abordażu mają za zadanie osłaniać najważniejsze sekcje statku, bądź zająć je u wroga. Uzbrojeni są w najnowsze bojowe pancerze wspomagane, oraz Railguny. Dowodzi nimi najczęściej T. Komisarz. 'Towarzysz Marynarz -' Marynarze to podstawowa klasa na okręcie. Ci szeregowi zajmują się każdą robotą na okręcie. Obsługą dział, konserwacją reaktorów, ładowniczym czy zwykłym mechanikiem. Przeszkoleni są bardzo dokładnie ze wszystkich dziedzin mechaniki. 'Towarzysz Komisarz -' Odpowiada za to samo co Väktare w wojskach lądowych. Dbają o dyscypline oraz oddanie na okręcie. W przeciwieństwie do swoich odpowiedników na ziemi, rzadko stosują karę śmierci, preferując bardziej tortury. 'Towarzysz przy Broni -' upoważnienia do noszenia broni na pokładzie. Odpowiadają za ochronę oraz bezpieczeństwo na okręcie. Odziani w zwykły karabin fazowy oraz kamizelkę kuloodporną chronią okręt niczym swój dom. Działają głównie w grupach po 10-30 osób. Dowodzeni przez T. Kaprala. 'Towarzysz Podróżnik - '''Załogant okrętu. Należą do nich różnorakie zadania jak: obsługa broni, reaktorów, Zadbanie o porządek (na wzór komisarza). Zazwyczaj są to załoganci którzy dobrowolnie wstąpili do floty, lecz na niektórych światach nie obowiązuje pobór do Wilczej Armii, a właśnie do floty. '''Towarzysz Saper -' Jest to dość specyficzna robota. Polega ona bowiem na tym, gdy wrogi okręt zbliży się naprawdę blisko, Saperzy wychodzą w przestrzeń, lądują na wrogim statku i podkładają na jego kadłubie silne ładunki wybuchowe. Mimo że jest to w cholerę niebezpieczne, wielu wraca na swój okręt. Uzbrojenie Broń 'Bateria Plazmowa - '''Podstawowe uzbrojenie każdej jednostki w Cesarskiej Marynarce Wojennej. Działanie tych baterii jest raczej znane. Wystrzeliwuje strumień plazmy, rozgrzany do ogromnej temperatury. Owe strumienie, dość często, choć nie zawsze, po opuszczeniu lufy zwiększają, dość znacznie, swoją objętość i zaczynają tworzyć elipsę, lub kulę. Aby w ogóle plazma chciała opuścić działko, wytwarza ono pole magnetyczne, a z zasobnika zostaje uwolniona część gazu, który zostaje zjonizowany, po czym plazma zostaje zmuszona do opuszczenia pojemnika, którym jest działko. Zaletą montowania tego typu broni na okrętach jest jej szybkostrzelność oraz siła ognia. '''Lance Fuzyjne - '''Ciężki arsenał, głównie używany przez niszczyciele oraz pancerniki. Zamiast krótkich strzałów, wystrzeliwuje wiązki które dosłownie tną okręt na części. W obawie o łatwość celu montowane na bardzo mocno opancerzonych wieżyczkach, głównie po pięć lanc w jednej. '''Wieżyczki Automatyczne -' Znajdują się na burtach, a także wewnątrz statków kosmicznych. Mają one na celu ostrzeliwanie jednostek wroga i spowalnianie ich abordażu, podczas gdy wieżyczki burtowe mają za zadanie ostrzeliwać wrogie myśliwce starające się zniszczyć większe jednostki. W razie konieczności mogą ostrzelać dostatecznie bliski okręt wroga. 'Torpedy - '''Raczej nie trzeba przedstawiać tej broni. Zwykły pocisk o własnym napędzie wraz z ładunkiem wybuchowym. Kierowany na okręty, przebija się przez jego tarczę i dotkliwie rani kadłub. '''Railgun -' Kolejna potężna broń używana przez Cesarską Flotę. Podczas testów na planecie pocisk z railgun'a potrafił ośmiokrotnie pokonać prędkość dźwięku, więc w warunkach próżni, bez oporu powietrza jest jeszcze bardziej śmiercionośną bronią. Nie trzeba do niego specjalnie wyszukanej amunicji, dzięki sile kinetycznej, wystarczy stalowy blok. 'Działko Fazowe - '''Jest to odpowiednio powiększony Karabin fazowy do walki z okrętami oraz wrogimi bombowcami. Wiązki fazowe rażące często i gęsto są niezwykle irytujące dla wrogiego lotnictwa próbującego przechwycić Cesarskie bombowce bądź kanonierki. '''Działo Nova - '''Technologia skradziona Imperialnej Marynarce Wojennej. Są niezwykle potężne i śmiercionośne, lecz bardzo niecelne, dodatkowo przy "bujającym się" okręcie, nie ma mowy o strzale. Składa się z układu silnych grawimetrycznych wirników, przeznaczonych do rozpędzania pocisków do ułamku prędkości światła. Pociski Dział Nova nie są uzbrajane od razu po wypaleniu, przez co mogą podróżować przez pustkę wiele tysięcy kilometrów. '''Broń Grawitacyjna -' Bardzo niebezpieczna broń działająca na zasadzie tworzenia chaotycznych skupisk materii o gigantycznej gęstości, tworzących wrażenie oddziaływania kilku(nastu) mini czarnych dziur naraz. Wszystko, co znajduje się w zasięgu działania grawitacji z tych skupisk jest błyskawicznie rozrywane na cząstki i zasysane. Niepodważalną wadą tego typu broni są: wielkie zużycie energii oraz nieznany procent ryzyka, co może doprowadzić do samo-destrukcji lżejszych jednostek posiadających tą broń. 'Działo Przedwiecznych -' Główne uzbrojenie statków-matek. Pozostałość technologi przedwiecznych w rękach Cesarstwa. Ładuje się go Energią z reaktorów jak i Psioniczną, i potrafi zniszczyć okręt średniej wielkości od jednej salwy, a pancernik poważnie nadszarpnąć i wykluczyć go z walki. Jedyną wadą jest dość długi czas ponownego ładowania,pokaźne zużywanie energii oraz potrzeba stałej obecności Psioników we flocie. Wyposażenie 'Tarcze Krystaliczne - '''Niewiarygodnie wytrzymała ochrona kadłuba każdego okrętu Cesarstwa. Tarcza ta jest bardzo oszczędna, nie podbierając energii wiecznie głodnej artylerii pokładowej. Jest w stanie wytrzymać około 2,7 więcej strzałów od tarczy próżniowej. Generatory tarcz mają są jednak wadliwe w naprawie oraz konserwacji. '''Kompozytowe poszycie kadłuba -' Niezwykle gęsty materiał zwany Neostalą służy w przemyśle stoczniowym jako główny materiał budulcowy. Przez specjalne metody obróbki, m.in. zagęszczanie i tłoczenie, oraz złączenie go z innym, lekko mniej odpornym, aczkolwiek bardziej wytrzymującym ciepło, musi być produkowany na orbicie ze względu na ciężar. 'Napęd Hiperprzestrzenny -' System napędowy używany przez okręty Cesarstwa pozawala na przejście w nadprzestrzeń i podróż z gigantyczną prędkością. Niestety, awarie napędu są tragiczne w skutkach i prowadzić mogą do zniszczenia całego okrętu lub implozji. Poza standardowym zestawem środków bezpieczeństwa część statków posiada drugi napęd nadprzestrzenny krótkiego zasięgu, który zmniejsza zużycie i obciążenie napędu głównego i pełni pomocniczą rolę w sytuacjach awaryjnych – jak konieczność dokonania skoku „na ślepo” pozwalającego uciec ze strefy zagrożenia. Krótszy zasięg zmniejsza ryzyko, że okręt utknie w odosobnionej części kosmosu. Kategoria:Kor'O'NesTi Kategoria:Cesarstwo Kategoria:Xenos